The Furthering
by amberquinzel
Summary: Takes place after The Reckoning. Kit, Lauren, Simon, Derek, Chloe, and Tori are once again on the run from the Edison Group. An old friend of Kit's calls and tells them they are welcomed to stay in his farm house until things blow over, but is it really a trap? Is Kit's old friend really using them for Chloe's powers? Is Lauren still with the Edison Group?


The Furthering

Takes place after The Reckoning. Kit, Lauren, Simon, Derek, Chloe, and Tori are once again on the run from the Edison Group. An old friend of Kit's calls and

tells them they are welcomed to stay in his farm house until things blow over, but is it really a trap? Is Kit's old friend really using them for Chloe's powers?

IsLauren still with the Edison Group? I really hope you guys enjoy this story, this is my first Darkest Powers fanfic- please FAVORITE and FOLLOW! And tell me what you think- leave a REVIEW! (its free!).

* * *

I closed my eyes as the warm water ran over my face- washing away the day. The water felt so comforting. I turned around and let the water run down my back and sighed. I could seriously stand in the shower for ages, I grabbed the hotel's travel size body wash and poured a decent amount into my palms and cleansed my entire body. The feeling of cleanliness was-

"Chloe!"

I opened my eyes and sighed. Tori pounded on the thin bathroom door, I could hear her complaining to my aunt.

"I swear if she used the last hot water-"

I rinsed off, turned off the water, and stepped out the shower. I grabbed the towel I had placed on the toilet and dried off.

"Chloe, hurry up!" Tori yelled from outside the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and quickly threw on my pajamas and rushed out the bathroom, nearly knocking Tori off her feet.

"S-sorry." I mumbled as I brushed past her and went to one of the hotel beds.

"Geez, Chloe- having a private moment in there I ruined?" Tori snickered.

I glared at Tori and she laughed. "Oh I'm kidding, I-"

"Wheres Aunt Lauren?" I asked, looking around the room. She was just in here a few minutes ago.

"Oh," Tori shrugged. "She's in the boy's room, talking to Kit about moving and plans, or something."

I nodded and Tori slipped into the bathroom to take her very awaited shower. I closed my eyes, it felt nice not running away for our lives. I mean, the Edison Group was still looking for us, but after the damage we did at the lab, they definitely needed to regroup. Giving us time to stay at this hotel for a few days and come up with a plan.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a soft knock came from the hotel door. I jumped up and opened it, hoping it to be Derek but was disappointed.

"Oh, hey Simon."

"Expecting Derek, huh?" Simon chuckled, he could clearly see the look of disappointment on my face.

"Well, sorta." I smiled and shrugged. "What's up?"

"Well my dad and your aunt wanted to go over our plans- they asked me to fetch you two, but I'm not seeing Queen Tori anywhere.."

"Oh she's taking a shower, I'll go tell her." I walked up to the bathroom door and pounded on it as she did to me.

"Tori, I'm going next door to the boy's room, after you're done come over."

"Okay, okay." I heard her annoyed voice over the sound of the shower.

I turned back around and followed Simon to their hotel room.

When we walked in, my eyes instantly found Derek, sitting on a chair by the corner. As Simon was telling his dad and Aunt Lauren where Tori was, I walked up to Derek and smiled.

"Hey." I said as he stood up.

"Hey yourself." He rubbed the back of his neck and we both looked around nervously.

It has been 3 days since our last kiss- the day that we finally escaped from the Edison Group's grasp. Derek and I honestly didn't know what we were. Were we dating? Were those kisses just "in the moment". Because it didn't feel like that. At all. Every time I'm with Derek I feel safe, and protected. I genuinely feel happiness.

Derek smiled and sat back down, I smiled back and was fixing to turn around and sit next to my aunt on the bed, but Derek grabbed my arm.

"No, sit with me." He softly tugged on my arm and I fell onto it knee. I blushed and looked away. _God Chloe, get ahold of yourself._

Derek chuckled as if he read my mind, earning a look from Aunt Lauren. She still wasn't keen on me and Derek getting friendly with each other. I tried explaining to her that Derek would never hurt me, but that only resulted with her putting her hand on my shoulder and talking to me as if I was a child.

"Chloe, I know you have these, feelings." Aunt Lauren would say in a patronizing manner. "But, you really need to be careful. I don't want you two together for too long."

And that was why every time Derek came to talk to me or I came to talk to him, either Simon or Tori had to be with us.

"I feel like we should wait on Tori. She would want to hear our plans." Kit said, breaking me from my thoughts. .

"Nah," Simon said. "She wouldn't really pay attention anyway, Chloe or I will just tell her later."

Kit chewed on his lip for a moment and sighed. "Okay, heres the plan."

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to get it out there for you all to read.**_

 _ **Its more like a sample read haha. Please REVIEW and FAVORITE 3**_


End file.
